


Sent to Wrong Number

by Ionlaisbored



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluffiness all around, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionlaisbored/pseuds/Ionlaisbored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John accidentally sends a text to Sherlock about him coming out and seeking advice from a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sent to Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually mainly written and published for a friend, so, I hope she's content with it and I hope you are the same!

Sherlock had been laying on the sofa with his eyes closed when his phone received a text. Couldn't have been from Lestrade and Mycroft would've called. John, then. He looked down and read the message received-  
Hey, Shannon. I was wondering if you could help me out since you helped Harry when she came out. I'm in need of some advice.-JW

"Hmm," Sherlock said to himself.  
He pondered a thought for a moment. Easily, he could inform John that he had texted the wrong person, like any other human being, but was Sherlock really all that much of one?  
He responded as-  
Of course! Tell me everything!-S  
John responded within a few seconds-  
I'm starting to have... attractions towards a man-JW  
Ohh... a crush, who is he?-S  
I'm not going to name any names-JW  
Describe him then. I haven't seen you since you enlisted so I wouldn't know who it is-S  
Well, he has dark curly hair, beautiful eyes...and lips. Pretty tal and has a weird thing with scarves-JW  
How could he have 'A weird thing with scarves'?-S  
He wears them even when it's not the proper weather-JW  
Hm. Well, when you say 'attractions', what do you mean?-S  
I keep picturing us kissing... among other things..-JW  
Why not tell him, then?-S  
Well, he's not like other people. I'm not even sure he's even gay. Most likely asexual-JW  
You never know. People may surprise you-SH. Out of habit, the detective put sent from 'SH' instead of 'S' without realising.  
Sherlock?!-JW. John responded within seconds.  
Oh, well, Hello John-SH  
Was that you the whole time?!-JW  
...yes-SH  
Angry?-SH  
Hell yes I am!! That's an invasion of my rivacy, Sherlock!-KW  
Oh, please, we live together-SH  
That doesn't matter! You lied!-JW  
...Sorry-SH  
No reply. After about 20 minutes, Sherlock began to feel worried.  
You do know that I feel the same way in certain facets..?-SH  
5 minutes past.  
What do you mean by facets?-JW  
I am interested in you, but only in a romantic way, being asexual-SH  
Well, then that changes things… It depends on if you want to take this furthur…-JW  
John, you are fully aware that I am the biggest arse you’ll ever meet. Have you thought this through?-SH  
Yes, I have actually. Although I’m still mad at you, yes. If I can put up with you now, then it won’t make much of a difference if we’re together-JW  
John, from my experience in relationships, I will be unable to give you certain things-SH  
Might as well scare him off before he’s ahead.  
Oh, now I have to know that story. You used to date someone?-JW  
Yes. Until I was demanded of something I couldn't give and it ended. Nothing of interest-SH  
At that moment, Sherlock heard the sound of movement from John’s bedroom and the sound of the door opening. John stepped through the threshold and entered the living area to find Sherlock, now sitting at the far end of the sofa with his knees against his chest.  
Sherlock set his phone down to his side and looked at the army doctor.  
“So…. uh…” John muttered, failing at softening the atmosphere.  
“Yes, John?” Sherlock said. He would never admit it himself, but he was quite nervous at the time.  
“What was it that you couldn’t give?” John asked, taking a seat at the other end of the sofa.  
Sherlock but his lower lips,”Nothing.”  
John leant forward, pressing his lips onto the detective’s. Sherlock had a breakdown of shock and pulled away from John instantly. His pulse was highest.  
“Sherlock?” John asked, a bit concerned.  
“That, that’s what I couldn’t give him. Sex. Touch,” Sherlock didn’t even like saying those words.  
“Oh….” John soon turned to realisation.  
“Sorry…” Sherlock muttered, thinking he had scared John away in disappointment.  
“Nonono, I get it. Taking things slowly… I understand,”John started, believing quite the opposite, that it was HIM who scared Sherlock off.  
Sherlock looked down and John raced to an idea to save this.  
He quickly snaked his hand around the consulting detective’s.  
“Is this… okay?” John asked as the man looked up from the hands, which were intertwined together.  
“Yes,” He responded calmly.


End file.
